I'd Lie
by Kiki-split
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si te enamoraras de quien menos te imaginas? Si te dieras cuenta de que esa persona no es como tu pensabas... ¿Y si te preguntaran abiertamente si le quieres? ¿Mentirias?  One shot


_**Aclaración:**_ Todos los personajes son de la propiedad de Stephanie Meyer mi autora favorita :D

**Importante: Ésta historia no es mía, es de la maravillosa Nydia Hiragizawa quien la creo versión Dramione y la ame totalmente 3. Gracias a Nydia que me ayudo muy amablemente a pasar esta historia versión Crepúsculo :)**

**I'd Lie**

Muy temprano por la mañana en la mansión comenzaban las discusiones debido a la llegada del nuevo inquilino…

-¡Cállate ya de una vez maldito engreido!- Gritaba Emmet McCarty mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Tranquilízate McCarty, no me gustaría ser el culpable de tu muerte a causa de un coraje- Se burlo Edward mientras seguía leyendo despreocupadamente.

-¡El único que se va a morir eres tu estúpido manipulador!- Mencionaba el pelinegro mientras formaba un puño con su mano apuntando al chico que ahora lo miraba con una furia contenida en sus orbes verdes.

En ese momento hacia su entrada triunfal la Señora McCarty que al notar que las peleas comenzaban cada vez más temprano decidió intervenir:

-¡Emmet McCarty ! ¡Aleja esos puños y compórtate!- caminó hasta ponerse frente a su hijo que lo miraba con cara de regañado y se trataba de tranquilizar.- Buenos días Edward, cariño.

-Buenos días señora McCarty- contestó muy amablemente Edward, si era verdad que en algún momento despreció a esa familia como a ninguna, todo había cambiado hacia unos meses cuando al enterarse que tenía que estar alejado unos meses de su familia, los McCarty lo había recibido de la mejor forma, incluso la señora de servicio lo había tratado con el mismo cariño que si fuera uno más de sus críos. De verdad les había tomado cierto cariño…. Bueno, a todos menos a Jasper y a Emmet- ¿Quiere que le ayude con eso?- preguntó poniéndose de pie para bajar las ollas necesarias para preparar el desayuno para todos los inquilinos de la casa.

-Muchas gracias corazón. Deberías aprender un poco de modales de él Emmet.

Emmet solo maldijo por lo bajo y salió de la cocina en busca de su amigo y su hermana. Los encontró en el jardín charlando bajo un árbol con las manos entrelazadas.

-¡Estúpido Cullen! Como desearía que lo hubieran metido a la carcel junto con su padre…- mencionó molesto mientras se dejaba caer al lado de su amigo ante la mirada reprobatoria de su hermana.

-No deberías hablar de ese modo Emmet, creo que si la corte le ha perdonado y lo ha mandado aquí ha sido porque en realidad no es tan malo…- respondió tranquilamente la duendecillo mientras su novio y hermano la miraban como si le hubiera brotado un tercer ojo en la frente.

-¿Qué diantres les ocurre a ustedes con ese renacuajo manipulador eh?-Exaltó nuevamente el chico mientras Jasper solo miraba a Alice esperando una respuesta.

-¿A qué te refieres Emmet?-

-¡Pues si! ¡Por favor! Cada una de ustedes le trata como si fuera un buen chico y lo miran como tontas, de ti no me parecería raro Alice, pero de mama y de Bella…

-¡Oye!- respondieron a la par el rubio y su novia debido al insulto.

-Mira Emmet se que tal vez para ti sea muy complicado de entender la presión a la que tal vez estuvo sometido, puede que en el fondo no sea tan mala persona como nosotros creíamos, si tan solo le dieras una oportunidad…- intentaba decir la menor de los hermanos, pero Emmet la interrumpió

-¡Estas completamente deschavetada Alice ! No voy a tratar amablemente a ese desgraciado patán hijo de…

-¡Emmet!- interrumpió Jasper con el seño fruncido- Alice tiene razón, no deberíamos de juzgarlo tan a la ligera, realmente ninguno de nosotros sabe lo que él ha vivido, si la corte le ha dado una oportunidad ha sido por algo, si tus padres le han perdonado es porque han visto algo bueno en el… ¡Vamos! Hasta Bella le habla como si jamás la hubiera ofendido y él se ha comportado bien con todos- decía el chico de ojos castaños mientras su amigo rechistaba por lo bajo- de acuerdo no con todos, conmigo no ha sido demasiado amable, pero es porque yo tampoco se lo he permitido, tan solo ve como convive con tus hermanos y trata de ayudar.

-¡Es una trampa! ¿No lo ven?

En ese momento una chica de cabellos castaños llegaba hasta ellos con una tierna sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

-Hola chicos, buen día- saludo a todos antes de sentarse junto a su amiga- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Emmet sigue pensando que Edward "engreido" Cullen nos ha tendido una trampa desde que llego- respondió Jasper sencillamente mientras se recostaba en las piernas de su novia.

-¡Jasper! No lo llames así- reprendió severamente la castaña mientras Alice solo sonreía y Emmet bufaba molesto.

-Lo siento Bells, es la costumbre

-No logro comprender el efecto que ese tarado causa en ustedes las chicas ¡Hasta mama lo defiende!- reclamó molesto el pelinegro.

-Oh vamos Emmet , solo porque tú eres ciego y un poco tonto, es más que obvio lo que Cullen tiene y causa- comento la duendecillo mientras Jasper se enderezaba como resorte para mirarla sorprendido- ¿Qué?- preguntaba ante la mirada pasmada de los dos chicos y la sonrisa de Bella- ¡Ay por favor! Es guapísimo, educado, elegante, inteligente…-

-¡Alice!- interrumpió Jasper alarmado mientras ella solo rodaba los ojos.

-Buen conversador, culto y una vez que se le conoce es muy caballeroso y amable-completó Bella con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa pintada en su rostro mientras los otros tres jóvenes la miraban extrañados.

-¿Bells estas bien?- pregunto entre intrigado y molesto el joven McCarty

-Por supuesto Emmet ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- menciono volviendo en si

Emmet y Jasper se miraron extrañados ante la reacción de Bella. Unos segundos después el chico de lentes volvió a mirar seria y reprobatoriamente a su novia.

-Vamos Hale no me mires de ese modo, solo dije lo que puedo ver, además no se de que te preocupas si sabes que te amo solo a ti- sonrió la chica mientras le plantaba un ligero beso en los labios.

-¡Que asco!- un par de voces se quejaron al unísono mientras se cercaban riendo.

Jacob y Seth caminaban hacia sus amigos riendo y haciendo bromas como siempre.

-¿Qué tal chicos?- saludo amablemente la castaña

-¿Qué les parece un pequeño partido?- pregunto Seth

-Sera divertido- completo Jacob

La única que no estuvo de acuerdo para nada fue Bella, todos ellos sabían que definitivamente la chica detestaba el Futbool, si bien siempre iba a apoyarlos a los partidos no significaba que le gustara para nada el deporte.

-Vayan chicos, diviértanse, yo iré a… leer un poco

-Vamos Belli-Bells- dijo bromeando Jacob tomándola del brazo mientras su amigo la tomaba del otro brazo.

-No seas aguafiestas, además sin ti no estaremos completos.

-Chicos, por favor, saben lo mala que soy manteniendo la pelota, además de verdad preferiría leer-respondió con mirada suplicante mientras que ambos chicos se acercaban para quedar a la altura de sus orejas para susurrar alternadamente.

-Ir

-A

-Charlar

-Con

-Cullen

-No Equivale A Leer- completaron al unísono mientras ella solo se sonrojaba.

-Anda, ve, tu secreto está seguro con nosotros- comento tranquilamente Seth mientras Jacob solo le giñaba el ojo.

La castaña solo atino a caminar presurosamente hasta la recamara que compartía con Alice, se tumbo sobre la cama y se dispuso a analizar que había ocurrido en los últimos meses de su vida.

¿Cuándo comenzó todo? Realmente no estaba segura, pudo ser el día que el Señor McCarty decidió ir por ella, Jasper y Edward a el internado High Forks para llevarlos a la Mansión

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Flashback*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Jasper acababa de bajar sus maletas y esperaba ansioso que llegaran por ellos, tenía tantas ganas de ver a Alice que ni siquiera se preocupo por ayudar a Bella a bajar su pesado baúl.

La chica peleaba con el enorme cajón intentando desatorarlo de la alfombra sin ningún éxito hasta que una blanca y fría mano se posó sobre la suya haciéndola saltar.

-Déjame ayudarte Swan- comentó esa voz que conocía de sobra, ese arrastrar de palabras que le había causado tanto dolor en años pasados.

Ella solo levanto la mirada para encontrarse de frente con unos ojos color verde que la miraban ¿amablemente?

Cullen sin ningún esfuerzo desatoro la valija y la llevo escaleras abajo mientras Bella seguía mirándolo extrañada desde arriba.

El oji verdes subió de nuevo para tomar su valija y al notar que ella aun lo miraba sorprendida hizo lo que nunca había hecho en su vida con nadie que no fuera alguna mujer de su familia, sonrió, le dedico una sincera y dulce sonrisa que contrastaba completamente con el Cullen que ella conocía.

-Gracias Cullen

-No fue nada Swan.

Después de ese extraño suceso subieron los 3 al auto del señor McCarty y emprendieron el viaje que los llevaría a su hogar por los siguientes meses.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Fin de Flashback*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Ella nunca pensó que Edward supiera como sonreír de verdad, es decir, lo había visto sonreír antes, esa sonrisa arrogante, altanera, burlona… pero nunca una sonrisa tierna, sincera, como la que le había dedicado esa vez.

_**I don't think that passenger seat**_

_**Has ever looked this good to me**_

Y sus ojos… Esos ojos que para ella eran de un color verde oscuro, fríos, que solo mostraban arrogancia y superioridad… ese día mientras viajaban con la luz del atardecer colándose por las ventanillas del auto notó que estaba equivocada… Eran verdes, si, pero eran más de un color parecido al de la naturaleza… cuando la luz golpeo el perfil del chico apreció que había estado completamente errada, vio algo nuevo, vio el verde oscuro cercano a un verde bosque convertirse en un verde claro y transparente, vio tristeza y remordimiento, vio dolor… y supo que en realidad no conocía a Cullen.

_**He tells me about his night**_

_**And I count the colors in his eyes**_

Bella suspiro dándole vueltas y vueltas a la situación en la que se estaba metiendo lenta y dolorosamente.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Flashback*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde su llegada a la mansión y su constante pensar y pensar sobre quien era en realidad el chico pelo cobrizo que pensó conocer por casi 6 años.

Se encontraba sentada bajo el gran árbol del jardín con una manta sobre sus piernas y un libro a medio leer en su regazo, en ese momento su mente no se concentraba en su lectura, solo se la pasaba recordando una y otra vez la mirada triste de Cullen… y esa sonrisa.

El sol estaba por ponerse, coloreando el cielo de tonos naranjas, rosados y violetas.

Un suspiro involuntario salió de sus labios al contemplar el espectáculo ante sus ojos.

-¿Es hermoso no?- mencionó una voz haciéndola saltar y girar el rostro rápidamente hacia el dueño. El cual se encontraba recargado despreocupadamente contra el tronco del árbol- Lo siento si te asusté- comento serenamente tratando de contener una sonrisa.

-Muy gracioso Cullen- respondió seria y un tanto a la defensiva.

-¿Te molesta si me siento y te hago compañía Swan?-Preguntó de manera calmada con su acostumbrado arrastrar de palabras.

-Es un país libre, puedes hacer lo que gustes-Contestó seca mientras tomaba nuevamente su libro, no quería quedarse mirándolo como una cosa extraña después de tanta amabilidad.

-Se que puedo hacerlo, pero no lo hare si eso te molesta-respondió calmado mirándola.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa molestarme?- cuestionó suspicazmente la castaña mientras Cullen suspiraba frustrado.

-Lo lamento de verdad Swan, perdóname por todo el mal que te cause en estos años, por las ofensas.

De acuerdo, o eso era un sueño demasiado extraño o el mundo se había vuelto completamente loco ¿Edward Cullen, el chico más arrogante y pedante de todo Forks, pidiendo disculpas? Y más raro aun ¿A ella?_ ¿A una Swan , una simple chica torpe , a una pobretona , como él solía llamarla?

Dejo de mirar su libro y lo miro a él, noto esos ojos verde mirando directamente a los suyos, notó que había sinceridad en ellos, que de verdad estaba arrepentido… Pero aun así ella estaba confundida, extrañada… Sin saber realmente porque o como simplemente se recorrió un poco dejándole espacio al chico para que se sentara junto a ella, mientras el asentía con una ligera sonrisa y se acomodaba a su lado mirando la puesta de sol.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Fin de Flashback*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Esa fue la primera vez que Cullen y Swan conversaron, se dieron la oportunidad de conocerse, como un par de jóvenes y no como enemigos desde la cuna.

Ella descubrió que él solo seguía las reglas de su familia, él que ella era mucho más divertida de lo que aparentaba… Ella que él en realidad tenía un corazón, que era humano y sentía igual que todos, él que ella era una persona empática, cariñosa, amable… se dio cuenta que su exterior era exactamente igual a su interior… Increíblemente hermosa.

Bella gimió frustrada poniéndose la almohada sobre el rostro mientras recordaba esas tardes en compañía de Cullen, casi a escondidas de sus amigos, sabía que ellos no entenderían, sus diferencias eran demasiado grandes, ella le había dado una oportunidad porque sabía que la gente cambia, y esa tarde cuando lo miro a la luz del atardecer supo que tenía razón y que Cullen había cambiado.  
Un toque a su puerta la hizo saltar.

-Adelante.

Y ahí estaba él… Erguido en todo su esplendor, mirándola con esa sonrisa de lado mientras ella lo miraba tontamente.

-Sabia que estarías aquí- comentó él mientras se sentaba al lado de ella provocando que el colchón se hundiera un poco más.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?- inquirió mientras ponía la almohada en su lugar y se sentaba para quedar casi de frente a él.

- Futbool- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo mientras señalaba la ventana donde se veía a sus amigos jugando.

Ella solo sonrió, no sabía que decir, ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta tan fácilmente de que ella detestaba ese deporte? Ni siquiera sus amigos lo notaban y eso que se los decía claramente, pero no parecían comprender.

-¿Y bien?- mencionó el oji verdes acomodandose mejor en la cama cruzando elegantemente sus brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿Y bien que Cullen?- parpadeo confundida.

-¡Vaya! Para ser una sabelotodo a veces lo disimulas muy bien- sonrió de lado mientras ella fruncía levemente el seño- ¿Cuál será nuestro tema de hoy?

El tema del día, desde aquella tarde bajo el árbol se la habían arreglado para charlar cada día, fuera a la hora que fuera, platicando como verdaderos amigos, conociéndose, ya habían pasado por diferentes cuestiones, desde trivialidades como comida favorita, color predilecto, por muy obvia que fuera la respuesta, mascotas, amigos, niñez, incluso aquellos momentos embarazosos… ¿Cuál sería el tema de ese día?... A Bella se le ocurrían varios, pero uno rondaba su cabeza sin cesar y tal vez era buen momento…

-Amor- soltó de pronto sin siquiera mirarlo.

El pareció meditarlo un poco, soltó un ligero suspiro y se mostro tan sereno como siempre, aunque al escuchar esa simple palabra de sus labios rosados hizo que su corazón latiera como si hubiese corrido un maratón.

-Bien Swan… Amor… para empezar ¿Qué es el amor?

-¡Vamos Cullen! No me vengas con esas preguntas ilógicas, todos saben que es el amor.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿en qué aspecto?- volvió a preguntar mientras se acomodaba mejor, recargándose en la cabecera de la cama poniendo sus brazos tras la cabeza y mirando al techo por un momento mientras ella lo miraba intrigada- Para algunos científicos el amor es simplemente una reacción química de nuestro cerebro, en la cascada de reacciones emocionales hay descargas neuronales y hay química en la cual hormonas y otras sustancias participan, pero el principal "culpable" es la dopamina, la cual actúa como neurotransmisor y gracias a ella sentimos placer y euforia. Por lo tanto se ha demostrado que cuando vemos a quien amamos en nuestro cerebro aumenta la cantidad de dopamina, sintiéndonos entonces felices y llenos de energía.- Finalizo el oji verde satisfecho de su explicación.

Bella lo miro sorprendida por la respuesta, pero bufó acomodandose a su lado y antes de que pudiera debatir su contestación él empezó a hablar nuevamente.

-Honoré de Balzac dijo: "El amor no es sólo un sentimiento. Es también un arte."

-Si Cullen y Mahatma Gandhi dijo: "El amor es la fuerza más humilde, pero la más poderosa de que dispone el mundo." Pero no me interesa lo que ellos dicen del amor, ni lo que los científicos explican al respecto, lo que quiero saber es que es para ti.

-¿Por qué no vas al grano y me preguntas lo que realmente quieres saber?- suspiro y cerró los ojos un momento.

Bella se sonrojó y buscó la mejor forma de preguntar.

-De acuerdo…¿Tú… te has enamorado alguna vez?

-¿Tu?

-¿Yo qué?- se exaltó la castaña.

Cullen comenzó a reírse contagiándola.

-¿Tu te has enamorado alguna vez Swan?

-¡Vamos Cullen! Siempre haces lo mismo, de un modo u otro terminas preguntándome tú a mí.

-Pero siempre te respondo.

-Si, pero no cuando yo lo pregunto.

-¿Y qué diferencia hay? ¿O es que no quieres responder tus propias preguntas?- levantó la ceja mientras ella la miraba con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas- ¿Vas a responder o cambiamos de tema?

-Muy bien, muy bien- cerró los ojos para evitar la intensa mirada verde- Si-

-¿Si qué? Eres demasiado lista para responder solo con monosílabos- sonrió nuevamente, desde que comenzaron sus platicas él no podía evitar sonreír estando cerca de ella, era como si de pronto su vida diera un giro y no pudiera más que sentirse bien, feliz, satisfecho.

La castaña abrió los ojos nuevamente, y lo contemplo, ese rostro que rayaba casi en la perfección, piel clara, pero aun así un ligerísimo sonrojo a la altura de la nariz, la cual era respingada, mandíbula algo cuadrada, cejas perfectas, dientes blancos como perlas y esos ojos…

-Yo creo que si he estado enamorada- respondió claramente rogando que no se le ocurriera preguntar de quien.

-¿Y qué se siente?- cuestionó él mirándolo intensamente.

Ok, esa pregunta no la esperaba, si bien temía profundamente que le preguntara de quien, lo hubiera preferido a tener que explicarle lo que justamente él le hacía sentir.

-¿Me vas a decir que no sabes lo que se siente Cullen?

-Quiero saber qué es lo que tú sientes, tal vez así pueda saber si lo he estado o no Swan.- mencionó tranquilamente sin dejar de mirarla.

La intensidad de sus orbes verdes sobre ella la ponían sumamente nerviosa, sentía que había perdido ya la capacidad de pensar y hablar coherentemente, respiro profundamente un par de veces tratando de calmarse para responder claramente.

-Muy bien… pues no sé como explicarlo en realidad- se ruborizo nuevamente- se que va a sonar completamente trillado pero es verdad aquello de las dichosas mariposas en el estomago, las siento subir presurosas por mi pecho incluso solo cuando pienso en esa persona… Ronda mi mente a todas horas, y no solo su rostro, sus actitudes, sus palabras…Una sensación de calidez llena mi cuerpo, alegría, paz… emoción…Deseo de… estar cerca de él todo el tiempo, buscando cualquier pretexto- dijo casi en un susurro avergonzada de sus propias reacciones y pensamientos.  
Se quedo callada esperando que el antiguo Cullen resurgiera y comenzara a reírse en su cara, pero eso no paso, el silencio lleno la habitación y pensó que él se había ido, pero al levantar la mirada noto que seguía en la misma posición relajada que antes, con los ojos cerrados y una tierna sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

-¿Ahora si vas a contestarme?- rompió el silencio provocando que él se pasara una mano por su largo cabello cobrizo.

_**He'll never fall in love he swears**_

_**As he runs his fingers through his hair**_

_**I'm laughing cause I hope he wrong**_

-Estaba casi seguro de que nunca me había enamorado, pero después de tu explicación me he dado cuenta que posiblemente sí.

-¿Tanya Denali?- pregunto ella con la voz algo temblorosa.

El chico se sentó de repente mirándola con la mayor sorpresa posible.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si estabas enamorado de Tanya Denalli?- murmuro la castaña.

- Swan , Swan , Swan… ¿No has aprendido a conocerme ni un poco?-pregunto con un deje de tristeza y melancolía.

-Yo… lo que quería decir…Yo creí…

-No Swan, tu creíste todo lo que se decía en el colegio, pero Tanya es para mí solo una amiga, la conozco desde que nací, no podría sentir nada así por ella…

-Nunca negaron los rumores.- dijo en voz baja

-No teníamos porque, era una forma de mantener a personas no deseadas alejadas de nosotros.- respondió secamente mientras se incorporaba.

-Lo lamento- dijo ella al notar que repentinamente la frialdad en los ojos verde había vuelto.

-Yo también Swan, pense que en este tiempo habías aprendido algo de mí, pero veo que no… En cambio yo… Yo he aprendido a conocerte tan bien que se que aquel de quien te has enamorado…- hizo una pausa para mirarla directamente a los ojos mientras que el corazón de Bella latía frenéticamente ante el terror de haber sido descubierta- No fue Mike y mucho menos Emmet.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió con su paso elegante de la habitación dejando a Bella completamente congelada en su lugar.

¿Que demonios había sido aquello? ¿Como que él sabia? Bella le daba vueltas y vueltas a sus palabras... y… y si sabia que no era ni Emmet ni Mike… ¿Sabría que era justamente él?

Se sentía completamente tonta, no supo por que se le ocurrió preguntar por ella justamente y ¡Por Dios! Que Edward Cullen dijera que no aprendió a conocerlo era una barbaridad, claro que había aprendido a conocerlo…

_**I don't think it ever crossed his mind**_

_**He tells a joke I fake a smile**_

_**That I know all his favorite songs**_

Sabia perfectamente cuando el trataba de ser gracioso, cuando buscaba hacerla sonreír hasta con la mas simple de las anécdotas, y ella no podía evitarlo, siempre lograba hacerla sonreír y extrañamente ella a él. Sabía todo lo que se puede saber de alguien que es tu amigo (que vamos seamos honestos, te interés más que solo como un amigo) replico su conciencia lentamente. Sabia su color favorito, sabia su comida favorita, sabía que aun a escondidas de sus padres y aunque él no negara abiertamente, tenían muchos otros gustos en común, sus inventos, su tecnología, su música, sus personajes históricos y artísticos… Ella misma estaba completamente sorprendida por que en esos meses ella creyó haber descubierto al verdadero Edward y ahora venía a decirle que no, que en realidad ella no había prestado atención…

_**And…**_

_**I could tell you his favorite color is green**_

_**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**_

Molesta con ella misma por divagar tanto y por seguir pensando en todo lo que sabia y no de ese chico oji verdes que podía llegar a ser su perdición, bajo los escalones de la mansión de 2 en 2 para encontrarlo enfurruñado en el sillón frente a la chimenea con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

Se acerco lentamente, haciendo el menor ruido posible hasta quedar a menos de dos pasos de distancia de él…

-Lo lamento Cullen- susurro tímidamente mientras el chico pareció no inmutarse con la disculpa.

-No tienes nada que lamentar

-No debí haber preguntado, no era de mi incumbencia y yo…

-No me molesta que preguntases, los amigos preguntan cosas ¿no es así? Y pensé que podríamos serlo… si me molestara no habría accedido a tu primera pregunta- respondió tranquilamente mordiéndose la lengua al mencionar la bendita palabra que realmente no quería usar con ella… "amigos" ¡bah! Como si se lo creyera.

Ella se quedo mirándolo sin saber que decirle, eso de amigos no le gusto tanto como ella pensaba… si quería conocerlo más y saber de él y compartir su tiempo… pero ¿amigos?

-Me molesto que sacaras conclusiones tan precipitadas ¿sabes?... Usualmente eres más observadora y analítica, no hablas hasta no estar segura de tu respuesta y eso solo me deja dos opciones: o de verdad no te has esforzado por conocerme ni un poquito o realmente no te interesa hacerlo- abrió los ojos y la miro intensamente mientras ella solo se sentía derretir.

Una llamada de la puerta desvió su atención hacia aquel lugar, alguien acababa de llegar pero por la lejanía aun no se distinguía quien. Edward se puso de pie delante de Bella, y lo que paso después los descoloco a los dos.

Una divina y despampanante rubia de ojos miel, más hermosa que cualquier chica que Bella haya visto jamás, entro por la puerta danzando directamente hasta los brazos del chico, colgándose de su cuello y abrazándolo fuertemente… Mientras que él, como no, muy quitado de la pena atrapo a la rubiecita en sus brazos, la apretó como si no quisiera volver a dejarla ir nunca mas y giro con ella ignorando por completo a Bella.

Y fue ahí cuando Bella sintió que su corazón se hacia pedacitos… por algo le dijo que no había aprendido a conocerlo, por Dios, era mas que obvio que alguien como Edward estaría enamorado de una muñequita de porcelana como esa, perfecta, hermosa, con clase y seguramente… una multi millonaria de sociedad… todo lo que ella nunca podría tener, todo lo que él nunca podría encontrar en ella.

-¡Te extrañe tanto! ¡No podía mas con la distancia! Casi un año sin ti es demasiado para mi- exclamo con acento afrancesado la rubia provocándole mas nauseas a la castaña.

-¡Y yo a ti! ¡Por Dios! Nadie me dijo que vendrías ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- preguntó aún sin soltarla.

Ella se separo rápidamente de él sin soltarlo del todo y la miro seria.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Es esa la forma de recibirme a mi?- su voz sonó tan acida como la de él cuando estaba molesto.

"Si, son tal para cual", pensó Bella, dándose una patada mental.

-No me malinterpretes hermosa, sabes que no hay nada en este mundo ni en ningún otro que me hagas mas feliz que estar contigo, solo que estoy sorprendido ¿como has llegado aquí?

-¿Nada en este mundo? ¡Aja! A otra con ese cuento, no es lo que me dijiste en una de las ultimas cartas ¿sabes?- e hizo un mohín que parecía tierno pero a la castaña le pareció molesto.

-Llegando a las cartas ¿por que no me dijiste que vendrías?- mencionó él cambiando de tema rápidamente.

¿Cartas? Eso implicaba esa relación era seria, Bella no tenia ni la menor idea que el se escribiera con alguien que no fuera su madre, ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba… se sintió triste, inadecuada y de sobra en la pequeña salita de los McCarty mientras que la rubia despampanante y Cullen se sonreía mutuamente ignorándola por completo.

-Ella me lo prohibió, quería que fuera sorpresa- mencionó la rubia haciendo que Bella los mirara de nuevo.

Edward más sorprendido con las palabras de la chica.

-¿En donde esta?- pregunto entre emocionado y nervioso

-Venia tras de mi- termino de decir las palabras cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y cedió paso a la siempre imponente e impecable señora Esme Cullen.

"¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial!" pensó la castaña al ver a la madre de Edward entrar con esa sonrisa de suficiencia al ver a su hijo en brazos de esa…

Inmediatamente el oji verdes soltó a la chica, o bueno dejo de abrazarla por que sostenía firmemente su mano aún, camino un paso mas hacia la castaña señora que lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Hola madre- fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir.

-Te hemos extrañado tanto- susurro la bellísima mujer sin soltar a su hijo, pero su mirada se poso en la pequeña "intrusa" que miraba toda la escena en segundo plano.- Buenas tardes señorita Swan- saludo soltando de a poco a su hijo.

Tres cosas ocurrieron en ese momento: Edward se puso rígido al recordar que ella estaba ahí, la rubiecita perfecta levanto una de sus impecables cejas en mueca de interrogación y Bella enrojeció tanto que parecía una McCarty más…

-Am… buenas tardes señora Cullen, iré a…a avisarle a la señora McCarty que hay visitas- se dispuso a huir sutilmente cuando la voz de Edward la detuvo.

-Espera Bella

¿Bella? De acuerdo, eso era una clara muestra de que ya había perdido la razón, el jamás la llamaba por su nombre y jamás de los jamases lo haría frente a su madre y su refinada novia. La castaña volteo lentamente para tratar de comprender por que la había detenido… "no por favor, que no me la presente" rogaba internamente la castaña.

-Me gustaría presentarte a alguien- dijo orgullosamente el pelo cobrizo mientras se acercaba con la chica aun de la mano- Ella es Rosalie… es mi…- no termino de hablar ya que Bella hablo primero.

-Es un gusto conocerte, soy Bella, disculpen, iré a avisar que han llegado, los dejare para que hablen- y salió prácticamente huyendo hacia la cocina y de ahí al jardín.

-¿Bella?- pregunto dulcemente la señora Cullen arqueando una ceja.

-Es bastante simpática, mucho mas linda de lo que la imaginaba… me agrada mucho Edward

El oji verdes sabía que esa iba a ser una larga tarde de visitas.

Un par de horas mas tarde Bella aun se encontraba sentada en el jardín, bajo el árbol donde solía hablar con él, regañándose mentalmente por no haber hecho la pregunta correcta, por no haber puesto suficiente atención, por no haber notado lo tonta que había sido al permitirse caer a los encantos del oji verdes que solo la veía como amiga… todas esas horas, las bromas, los secretos… todo era solo camaradería, no había nada especial, nada de lo que ella quería imaginar, nada de lo que ella esperaba.

Una tonta y traicionera lagrimita escapo de sus orbes color miel, la enjugo rápidamente al escuchar unos pasos sobre el césped.

-¡Uff! Eso si que es un golpe fuerte a la autoestima de cualquier chica- comento frescamente Alice mientras se dejaba caer al lado de su amiga.

Bella se sobresalto al escucharla decir eso, sentía su corazón bombeando fuertemente y el calor concentrado en sus mejillas dándole a entender que se había sonrojado, el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de ella cuando la duendecillo volvió a hablar.

-A pesar de los años aún no logro acostumbrarme a no perder puntos de amor propio estando en la misma habitación que ella, no es que la haya visto muchas veces claro esta.

¿Años? Eso quería decir que la relación entre Cullen y la princesa rubia acartonada era muchísimo más seria y totalmente conocida y aparentemente ella era la única que lo ignoraba.

-¿Tu ya la conocías Ali?-cuestionó la castaña tratando de disimular el embrollo emocional que sentía en esos momentos.

-¡Oh claro Bells! Lo lamento, a veces de verdad olvido que no has vivido toda tu vida en el internado- se disculpo la duendecilla con una sonrisa mientras que Bella sentía como se le contraía el estomago a causa de la posible explicación que estaba segura que venia- Aunque bueno, eso de conocerla pues no es del todo cierto, se quien es, una mas de las chicas ganadoras de la lotería genética- mencionaba Alice mientras la castaña estaba a punto de comerse las uñas debido a los rodeos de su amiga- Creo que es una de las jóvenes mas envidiadas debido a su belleza y clase, y mira que yo no me considero fea, pero aun así ella… Bueno, de haber ido al internado definitivamente hubiera sido las mas hermosa e indudablemente la princesa de Forks ya que…

-¡Bueno ya Alice! ¿Vas a decirme quien es en algún momento?- menciono exaltada la castaña ante todos las divagaciones de su amiga.

-¡Ay por Dios! Que mal genio tienes- sonrió la duendecillo-esta bien, esta bien, me dejare de introducciones… esa hermosa rubiecilla es nada mas y nada menos que Rosalie Cullen

-¿Rosalie Cullen? ¿Eso quiere decir que ella es…?

-Asi es amiga, la hermanita menor de Edward "Bombón" Cullen, la pequeña princesita rubia del clan de los Cullen, la única mujer nacida bajo ese apellido… no es de sorprende que se crea única, puesto que en realidad lo es.

Bella sentía que el piso le daba vueltas ¿hermana de Cullen?_ ¿Por que jamás se le había ocurrido eso? Al parecer lo que sentía le hacia una mala jugada a su razonamiento pues nunca paso por su mente la posibilidad de que Edward tuviese una hermana…

-No sabia que Ed... es decir Cullen tuviera una hermana- mencionó golpeándose mentalmente por su descuido

-Ah bueno, es razonable Bells, como ya te había dicho a veces olvidamos que no has estado toda tu vida aquí, Rosalie es algo así como una joya extraña para esa familia, mira que a pesar de lo que aparenta, la chica no es una fresita, es amable, si es algo creída, pero no es mala persona… Tal vez no sabias de eso por que la protegen demasiado, ni siquiera la dejaron estudiar en el internado, me parece que ella estudio en uno de esos colegios prestigiosos en francia , es un año menor que Cullen… de hecho me sorprende que a él no lo mandaran con ella , supongo que su padre quería que se quedara para atender algunos negocios familiares.

-¡Vaya! En verdad me tomo por sorpresa- dijo la castaña dejando salir todo el aire que contenía en forma de un inconsciente suspiro, que obviamente no paso desapercibido por su amiga.

-¿Pues que fue lo que pensaste Bella? ¿Que Edward tenia una novia oculta de la cual nunca te había contado en sus interminables platicas?- dijo la chica mientras sonreía y miraba fijamente a su amiga

Toda la sangre de Bella subió rápidamente a instalarse en sus mejillas y sintió la cara arder al verse descubierta, ella había intentado por todos los medios que ninguno de sus amigos se enterara pero engañar a Alice no era una tarea fácil.

-¿Tu… tu lo sabias?- preguntó nerviosa sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara

-Pero por supuesto que lo sabia ¡Por Dios! Si no eres tan discreta como piensas, era obvio que siempre que desaparecías y él tampoco estaba era por que estaban juntos…- Bella enrojeció aun mas y siguió mirando hacia el pasto

-Lo lamento Alice

-No tienes que lamentarlo amiga, no voy a juzgarte… no me sorprende que le dieras una oportunidad, tienes un gran corazón, pero espero que de ahora en adelante confíes mas en mi- y tomo la mano de la ojimiel dándole un ligero apretón.

-¿Emmet y Jasper…?

-¡Oh no, no, no amiga! Ellos no lo saben… aún- dijo riendo- Sabes que son bastante despistados, pero en verdad creo que seria mejor que se los dijeras, así ya no les tomara por sorpresa cuando finalmente lo descubran

Bella sonrió y miro a su amiga pensando en que tenia razón, debía contarles que Cullen se estaba convirtiendo en su… ¿Amigo?_ ¿Era esa la forma correcta de denominarlo?… bueno era lo mas lógico ya que ni ella misma quería aceptar que sentía algo mas por ese chico de orbes verdes… esos orbes verdes que alguna vez le aterraron recordándole tanto a los de Carlisle Cullen, aquel que la atacó en el ministerio sin siquiera pensarlo… Pero después cuando descubrió que Edward era un chico como los demás, que expresaba atreves de su mirada todo lo que sentía (o al menos eso que quería mostrar) dejaron de parecerle atemorizantes para ahora simplemente describirlos como hermosos.

-¿Asi que… tu y Edward no?- pregunto la duendecilla sacándola de su trance

-¡Oh no Alice! ¿Como se te ocurre eso? Nosotros solo somos…

-Si, si, si… amigos… aja…

_**His sister beautiful, he has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you ask me if I love him,**_

_**I'd lie**_

No pasaron ni diez minutos bromando sobre lo torpe que había sido Emmet en la mañana mientras jugaban cuando escucharon un par de pasos acercarse al gran árbol, al dirigir su mirada hacia los visitantes notaron que eran los hermanos Cullen los que se aproximaban a ellas. Alice no dudo ni un instante en darle un codazo a la castaña y murmurar algo que sonó muy parecido a "tu príncipe" mientras que Bella se sonrojo un poco y la miro reprobatoriamente.

Rosalie iba enganchada del brazo de su hermano mayor molestándole un poco acerca de la reacción de la castaña.

-Por un momento pensé que me lanzaría un cuchillo- rio la joven mientras Edward la miraba tratando de verse molesto- ¡Ay por favor! Ni lo intentes que esa mirada "intimidante" conmigo no funciona y lo sabes- finalizo rodando los ojos.

-Hola- dijo el oji verdes al llegar a su destino mientras posaba su mirada en la castaña.

-Hola- respondió en voz baja Bella mientras que Alice y Rosalie solo rodaron los ojos y mentalmente los calificaban como un par de tontos.

-Ahhh… bien- interrumpió la rubia mientras se soltaba del brazo de su hermano- Hey Alice, me han dicho que eres buena en Futbool ¿Es verdad?  
Un par de miradas interrogantes se posaron en ella

-Bueno, no me gustaría sonar engreída pero en realidad si, si soy buena ¿Acaso te gusta ese deporte?- cuestiono extrañada la duendecillo

-¡Oh pero claro! Es solo que en casa no lo practicamos y padre no me dejaba jugar mucho con Eddy- menciono la rubia ante la intensa mirada de su hermano puesto que acababa de poner en evidencia ese apodo que solo ella usaba.- y… ¿Podrías enseñarme a mantener un poco mejor la pelota? Estaremos un rato mas mientras mi madre habla con la tuya.

Alice sonrió y se levanto de un salto mientras Edward y Bella solo las miraban con cara de interrogación puesto que parecía que se llevarían muy bien.

-Te veré luego Eddy- dijo la chica guiñándole el ojo a su hermano

-De acuerdo Rose, ten cuidado- finalizo el chico mientras miraba nuevamente a la castaña- ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Claro- dijo la castaña mientras palmeaba el pasto al lado suyo

-Asi que… ¿Me dirás por que huiste?- soltó mientras se sentaba encogiendo las piernas y rodeándolas con sus brazos

-¡Yo no hui!- respondió indignada mientras seguía jugando con sus dedos aun sin mirarlo

-¡Claro que huiste! Me dejaste con la palabra en la boca… no me dejaste ni presentarte a mi hermana. ¿Qué ocurrió Bella?- el arrastrar de palabras con el que hablo hizo que sonara aun mas como un reclamo.

Y una vez mas ahí estaba su nombre, saliendo de esos labios sonrosados y con ese tono de voz que la hacia sentir escalofríos… ¿como debía llamarlo ella?

-Yo… lo lamento Cullen… es solo que… bueno… no lo se…

-Edward- interrumpió el

-¿Qué?- cuestiono confundida

-Puedes llamarme Edward, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y aun así no me llamas por mi nombre, yo ya lo hago y me gustaría que tu lo hicieras también- sonrió

-De acuerdo… Edward… pues no lo se, simplemente sentí que debía darles espacio, yo… me sentí inadecuada en ese momento y no debía estar ahí

El sonrió ampliamente al escuchar su nombre con esa voz que le quitaba el sueño pero frunció el seño al escuchar su explicación.

-¿Es que acaso mi madre te intimida o se ha comportado inapropiadamente contigo? Por que si es eso yo puedo…

-No, no, no, no es eso, tu madre es… diferente, ella me agrada… es solo que…

Sonrió de nuevo al escuchar esas palabras, "ella me agrada", fue lo mismo que su madre y hermana dijeron de Bella en cuanto salió de la sala.

-Dime en realidad que fue lo que paso- demandó en un susurro mientras la tomaba de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo

Bella sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho ante ese contacto… no sabía si su percepción estaba fallando pero por un momento sintió que él estaba demasiado cerca ¿En que momento se habían acercado tanto? Y al mirarlo a los ojos se sintió completamente hechizada… perdida en esos ojos verdes que la observaba intensamente… por pura inercia humedeció sus labios provocando que Edward posara sus ojos en ellos y mordiera su propio labio inferior.

-Yo… yo…

-¿Tu que Bella?- pregunto en voz baja y grave sin alejarse ni dejar de mirarla profundamente

La castaña estaba segura que si no estuviera sentada ya se habría caído, sentía sus rodillas temblar ante esa cercanía… sentía ese aroma másculino, tan característico de él, entrar por su nariz y llenar sus pulmones y todo su cuerpo de su escancia… por fin haciendo un acopio de toda su voluntad bajo la mirada y sonrió tristemente pues tendría que contestarle… nunca le había mentido y no planeaba empezar ahora.

-Yo no sabia que tenías una hermana- suspiro

-¿Y eso fue todo? ¿Por eso te fuiste así?- cuestionó el pelo cobrizo carraspeando un poco, ella negó sutilmente y fue entonces cuando el joven comprendió todo- ¿No fue solo eso verdad? ¿Pensaste que te había ocultado a Rose por que éramos algo mas?- ella asintió levemente mientras sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas debido al seco tono con el que Edward dejaba salir las palabras como una clara acusación-No te oculte a Rose- dijo suavizando un poco mas la voz al notar que ella no quería mirarlo

-No te preocupes, no tenias por que decirlo si no querías y como bien dijiste hace un rato, yo no debería sacar conclusiones precipitadas- comento en voz muy baja la castaña

-No te he mentido Bella, todo lo que te he contado es verdad, no te he ocultado nada, en verdad quiero que me conozcas y confíes en mi… No mencione a Rose por que… realmente nunca había salido el tema, hemos hablado de tantas cosas que verdaderamente lo disfrutaba, ha sido tan extraordinario conocerte que a veces yo me olvido de lo demás- Sonrió mientras inesperadamente tomaba su mano

Bella pego un respingo al sentir los dedos fríos del chico entre los de ella, no le molestaba la diferencia de temperaturas, no le molestaba en lo absoluto esa sensación de cosquilleo que le provoco ese contacto… ¿Estaría él sintiendo lo mismo que ella?

-En verdad quiero que me conozcas Bella- volvió a hablar el rubio mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella y la miraba sonriendo un poco.  
"Pero si ya te conozco" pensó Bella analizando sus palabras y dándose cuenta que era inevitable… que Edward Cullen y cada detalle sobre él habían quedado grabados a fuego en su memoria.

_**He looks around the room**_

_**Innocently overlooks the truth**_

_**Shouldn't a light go on?**_

_**Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?**_

La castaña se puso un poco nerviosa ante sus pensamientos así que trato de soltarse de su agarre pero él apretó un poco más sus dedos.  
-No me sueltes- pidió suavemente- Déjame sostenerte un poco mas- Ella solo se sonrojo y sonrió como respuesta mientras el chico se recargaba en el árbol y cerraba sus ojos…

Algo había cambiado en ese momento, los dos lo sabían y los dos sentían miedo y euforia a partes iguales.

Un par de días habían pasado después de la visita de la familia de Edward, las conversaciones entre ellos seguían, pero no todo era igual, parecía que no podían estar mucho tiempo sin algún contacto entre ellos. Ya fuera que Edward tomara entre sus manos las de Bella o que ella le acomodara un rebelde mechón cobrizo tras la oreja o simplemente que se sentaran uno al lado del otro tan juntos que sentían el roce de sus hombros y el calor de su cercanía… No era molesto, al contrario, se sentía natural, correcto, como si así debiera ser.

Esa tarde la conversación se torno aun mas seria e incluso triste para ambos pues al llegar el rubio al encuentro de la castaña bajo ese árbol, que era el único confidente de sus charlas, ella poso su mirada intensamente en el antebrazo izquierdo del joven, casi nunca lo llevaba descubierto pero ese día el calor era insoportable como para usar algo de manga larga.

Cuando Edward finalmente tomo asiento sintió el cálido tacto de los dedos de la castaña sobre la marca.

-¿Aun te duele?- pregunto suavemente la castaña

-Ya no, al menos no físicamente- sonrió tristemente mientras apartaba delicadamente la mano de la chica.

-Imagino que fue una situación terrible, debieron haberte hecho mucho daño- murmuró sin apartar su mirada

-Lo fue, pero se que tenia que hacerlo, no podía arriesgar… había mucho en juego- hablo serio

-¿Quieres… hablar de ello?

-No te preocupes, no es necesario

-Claro que lo es, todos necesitamos desahogarnos un poco y estoy segura que tu no has hablado de esto con nadie- insistió ella, mientras el sonreía levemente y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella y negando sutilmente- ¿acaso no confías en mi?

-No es eso y lo sabes Bella, es solo que no quiero que… no quiero que sepas todos los horrores, lo terrible… lo monstruoso, el ser en el que querían que me convirtiera…No quiero asustarte- finalizó frunciendo el ceño y bajando la mirada hasta sus manos entrelazada

-No vas a asustarme Edward… se quien eres realmente…- susurro mientras acariciaba levemente su mejilla.

-Hice cosas horribles, vi cosas terribles y no las evite… permití que pasaran y me odio por ello.

-No fue tu culpa… no tenias opción.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No te he contado mis motivos.

-Lo se por que en esta vida no todo es blanco y negro y se que hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, aguantaste demasiado… Sea cual sea la razón que te obligo a entrar en ese mundo no fue nunca por que tu lo quisieras.

-Lo hice por ellas, mi madre y mi hermana… ellas lo son todo para mi- hablo claramente pero en voz muy baja.

-Lo imagine… note lo importantes que son para ti y el cariño tan grande que les tienes.

-Ellas son todo lo que tengo y amo…

-¿Amenazaron con hacerles daño?- pregunto cautelosamente la castaña.

Edward solo se encogió como si recordarlo le causara un dolor físico y apretó los parpados recordando las situaciones que vivió.

-Una noche, antes de regresar al colegio… apenas a unos días de haberme avisado que tomaría el mismo camino que papá… nos llevaron a un poblado pobre… éramos 4 los nuevo y nos guiaban los mas sádicos, entre ellos Aro, Cayo y Demetri Volturi- se le corto la voz al intentar narrarle a la castaña lo que había ocurrido y ella solo apretó mas su mano-Fue… Esa fue la primera vez que vi morir a alguien… los trataban peor que a animales, los golpeaban, torturaban… y se reían… se burlaban… Mataban a quien se les pusiera enfrente sin importarles que fueran niños o ancianos, hombre o mujeres…- las lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos pero el parpadeaba rápidamente para disiparlas- Abusaron de todas las mujeres que había ahí… las lastimaban y querían obligarnos a hacer lo mismo- Edward sollozo ante el recuerdo y Bella palideció por completo.

Se acerco más para abrazarlo

-Shh… tranquilo, no paso nada, estas bien ahora- trataba de tranquilizarlo mientras ella misma sentía que su garganta se cerraba ante el horror.

-Le lanzaron una orden a Riley … lo obligaron a violar a una jovencita… después siguieron los demás, la herían, la cortaban, la lastimaban y se reían… y entonces fue cuando no pude mas y salí de ahí…Al llegar a la mansión es mas que claro que se me castigo por cobarde… pero también se me advirtió que si no cumplía con lo que los Volturi querían de mi… todo eso que había visto … les ocurriría a mi hermana y mi madre y se asegurarían que lo presenciara- para esos momentos el oji verdes ya lloraba incontrolablemente y Bella lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras el se aferraba a ella como si fuera su salvación.

_**He sees everything black and white**_

_**Never let nobody see him cry**_

_**I don't let no body see me wishing he was mine**_

La castaña le susurraba palabras de apoyo al oído mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello tratando de calmarlo… Jamás imagino que vería llorar de esa manera a Edward Cullen… y en ese momento juro que de ser posible ella preferiría soportar ese dolor en lugar de verlo a él destrozado de esa manera.

Cuando por fin el pelo cobrizo se calmo, levanto la mirada para encontrase con la calidez de los ojos color miel que le llenaban de paz.

-Lo lamento…- susurro

-No lo lamentes, lo necesitabas. No eres un cobarde Edward… Eres el chico mas valiente que he conocido… no te dejaste llevar por todo eso… fuiste mas fuerte. Estoy orgullosa de ti- sonrió la chica

-No deberías… Pude haberlo evitado…

-No podías, tu vida y la de aquellos que amas estaba en juego y créeme que te entiendo- sonrió tristemente

-Pero fui un egoísta, no me importo el dolor ajeno… no pensé en todas esas personas, en su familias… ¡soy un monstruo Bella!- alzó la voz poniendo se de pie y alejándose un par de paso de ella.

-¡No lo eres!- exclamó la chica mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él- Es claro que uno es egoísta con las personas que ama… ¡Mírame a mí!… No me importo lo mucho que mis padres me rogaron que huyera con ellos, que nos fuéramos de aquí… No quise por que sentía que era mi deber ayudar y en cambio me hice sorda y ciega a su dolor…los ignore y los mande muy lejos donde estuvieran a salvo- finalizo sollozando la chica mientras Edward ya se había girado para quedar frente a ella.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente fue inevitable, una fuerza desconocida y poderosa los obligo a acercarse y estrecharse como si compartieran un mismo dolor y de igual manera lo aliviaran estando cerca.

_**I could tell you his favorite color is green**_

_**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**_

_**His sister beautiful, he has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you ask me if I love him,**_

_**I'd lie**_

Se separaron cuando escucharon la voz de la señora McCarty llamándolo puesto que tenía correspondencia.

Se tomaron un momento para tranquilizarse, Bella se secaba las lagrimas con la manga de su blusón hasta que el le ofreció un elegante pañuelo verde bordado con sus iniciales.

-Gracias- dijo mientras lo tomaba y sonreía

-¿Vamos?- pregunto mientras le tendía la mano para dirigirse a la casa.

-Adelántate, en un momento te alcanzo.

El chico sonrió de nuevo y comenzó a alejarse con ese andar tan característico de él… con una seguridad que haría pensar a cualquiera que el mundo le pertenecía… Mientras que la castaña solo se quedo ahí mirándolo sosteniendo fuertemente su pañuelo… aceptando por primera vez que su corazón le pertenecía irremediablemente a él.

_**He stands there then walks away**_

_**My god if I could only say**_

_**I'm holding every breathe for you...**_

Ya no había vuelta atrás… se había enamorado y lo sabia, cada simple y sencillo detalle de el la había atrapado, se había ganado su corazón, su confianza… todo su ser, cada instante que pasaban juntos solo le confirmaba lo que ella ya sabia pero seguiría negando ante los demás por miedo a no ser correspondida o juzgada.

No podía evitar sonreír y suspirar al recordar aquella tarde en que fue a buscarlo a la recamara de los gemelos y lo encontró sentado en un banquillo con una elegante guitarra en su regazo… no podía evitar sonreír y sonrojarse al recordar lo que él le respondió cuando ella menciono que no sabia que tocara la guitarra

-"Hay muchas cosas que aun no sabes de mi Bella… pero planeo que algún día lo sepas todo"- y sonrió enigmáticamente

_**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar**_

_**I think he can see through everything**_

_**But my heart**_

Tampoco podía evitar que su ultimo pensamiento antes de dormir y el primero al despertar fuera dedicado a él… a recordar cada detalle de su rostro, sus sonrisa y sus risas por que ¡Por Dios que Edward Cullen sabia reír!

Y se levantaba animada cada día a arreglarse metódicamente para tratar de atraer su atención, para que él le dedicara una sonrisa o un cumplido, esperando que algún día llegara algo mas.

_**First thought when I wake up is**_

_**My god he's beautiful**_

_**So I put on my make up**_

_**And pray for a miracle**_

La castaña no tuvo mas remedio que contarle a sus amigos de su "amistad" con el ojis verdes, puesto que el mismo se lo había pedido, le había dicho que no quería que las cosas se pusieran mal, que no quería que ella perdiera a sus amigos por él… y una vez mas Bella confirmo que de verdad lo conocía… Aunque después de soltar la bomba las cosas entre ella y sus amigos iba bien… bueno Edward y Emmet no parecían querer cooperar… Un tarde Edward le explico que realmente el músculoso no le desagradaba pero en verdad le parecía divertido discutir con él, a lo que la castaña solo pudo responder con una estruendosa risa contagiándolo.

_**Yes I could tell you his favorite color is green**_

_**He loves to argue oh and it kills me**_

_**His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you asked me if I love him**_

Lo negó una y mil veces, ante Alice, los hermanos, Seth y Jacob… incluso ante la mismísima señora McCarty… cada vez que le preguntaban si lo quería o si había algo más entre ellos siempre respondía lo mismo:

-Claro que lo aprecio, pero solo somos amigos

-¡Vamos Bella! No lo niegues mas si todo el mundo nota que estas enamorada de él- se aferraba Alice pues ella quería que su amiga al fin lo aceptara.

-¡Que no Alice!

-¡Ash! ¡Que fastidio! Son igual de necios, pero al menos el no lo niega tanto como tu

-¿Que? ¿Eso quiere decir que él también…?- mencionó sorprendida

-¡Lo sabia!- salió riendo la duendecilla dejando a su amiga murmurando por lo bajo por su descuido

No paso ni un minuto cuando Edward entro a su habitación.

-¿Y entonces? ¿No me quieres?- preguntó sonriendo de lado mirándola intensamente

_**If you ask me if I love him**_

Se sonrojo mirándolo levemente y sonrió.

-No Edward, no te quiero- respondió conteniendo una sonrisa

-¡Mentirosa!

Y se acerco a ella para unir sus labios como llevaban días haciéndolo a escondidas de los demás.

_**I'd lie  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews :D_**

**_Nos leeremos pronto :) _**


End file.
